


Spikes & glasses

by aki_penn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nerd!Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, thug!Iwaizumi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_penn/pseuds/aki_penn
Summary: [Storia scritta per partecipare al Porn Fest #11 - Prompt "Oikawa nerd e Iwaizumi teppista"]“Porta rispetto a Star Trek, Iwa-chan, non sei carino”





	Spikes & glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Era da un po’ che non tiravo fuori qualche cosa. Questa OS è stata scritta per partecipare al Porn Fest, l’ho scritta abbastanza in fretta perché ci tenevo a pubblicarla prima di partire per le vacanze, spero che non ne abbia risentito. Di sicuro ne ha risentito il titolo, che è probabilmente il più brutto che abbia mai scelto, ma purtroppo non mi è venuto in mente nulla di migliore.   
> Il prompt che ho seguito è “Oikawa nerd e Iwaizumi teppista”, spero che Iwaizumi sia abbastanza teppista e Oikawa abbastanza nerd, è un po’ difficile renderli al meglio in quella che dovrebbe essere una PWP.   
> Grazie in anticipo per aver deciso di leggere. <3

Iwaizumi aprì la bocca e leccò di nuovo il collo di Oikawa bagnato di saliva. Il corpo di Tooru fu scosso da un brivido, Iwaizumi lo sentì ripercuotersi sulla stretta che aveva sul suo pene. Oikawa riusciva a malapena a muovere la mano sul suo sesso, con il corpo di Iwaizumi schiacciato addosso.   
Hajime sentiva che la punta umida della propria erezione, costretta nella mano di Tooru, urtava il membro turgido dell’altro, compressa tra i loro addomi. Ogni tanto Oikawa le faceva sfregare, nell’intento di masturbare entrambi, mentre Iwaizumi era troppo impegnato a occuparsi della sua entrata umida.   
Oikawa mugugnò, quando Iwaizumi poggiò le labbra sulle sue, e lasciò perdere la sua erezione per mettergli una mano in faccia e toglierselo di dosso.  
“Che c’è?” domandò Iwaizumi, senza fiato. Le due dita con cui stava massaggiando le pareti interne di Tooru si fermarono, ma rimasero dov’erano. “Mi voglio togliere gli occhiali” brontolò Tooru strizzando gli occhi. Iwaizumi si puntellò meglio su un gomito e spinse di nuovo le dita fino a sfiorare un punto sensibile. Oikawa respirò pesantemente e afferrò di malagrazia i propri occhiali per le lenti, sfilandoseli come se fossero qualcosa di schifoso.   
“Perché te li togli? Mi piacciono” brontolò Iwaizumi, seguendo il movimento di Oikawa e osservandolo mentre li appoggiava, scocciato, sul comodino.   
“Perché si appannano e mi danno fastidio” piagnucolò, prima di aggiungere “ma poi non avevi detto che sono da sfigato?” lo punzecchiò.  
Iwaizumi si sollevò un poco dal suo corpo e lo guardò dritto negli occhi “No, i tuoi maglioni da collegiale, i tuoi mocassini e i poster di Star Trek sono da sfigato” disse, indicando il poster appeso sopra la tastiera del letto di Tooru “i tuoi occhiali invece mi arrapano”  
“Porta rispetto a Star Trek, Iwa-chan, non sei carino” ribatté Oikawa, offeso, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Iwaizumi pensò che fosse carino. Aveva i capelli scompigliati, le guance arrossate e un ombra rossiccia sulla radice del naso, dove fino a un secondo prima stava appoggiato il ponte degli occhiali.   
“Ma dai, che cazzata, Merdakawa: che la forza sia con te” ridacchiò, guardandolo negli occhi, dall’alto in basso. Tooru si irrigidì come se qualcuno gli avesse dato una frustata “Quello non è Star Trek” sibilò, con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.   
Iwaizumi lo guardò facendo un sorrisetto poi abbassò la testa per riprendere a mordicchiargli il collo e premette di nuovo due dita sulla prostata soda di Oikawa. Sentì i muscoli stringersi attorno alle falangi e Oikawa esalare un lieve sospiro. “Beh, almeno io non ho paura delle cose che mi piacciono” commentò acido. Iwaizumi alzò la testa di scatto e strinse la mascella “Io non ho paura delle cose che mi piacciono!” ribatté, toccato sul vivo.   
“Oh, davvero Iwa-chan? Avrei giurato che ti imbarazzasse l’idea che i tuoi amici scoprissero che non vieni da me per prendere ripetizioni di matematica. Meglio passare per stupido che per uno a cui piaccia il cazzo?” aveva esalato, velenoso, risistemandosi sui cuscini e incrociando le mani sul petto. Iwaizumi aveva la bocca asciutta.   
“Non ho davvero nessun problema con questa cosa” disse lentamente, con un tono che rendeva chiaro che invece fosse assolutamente un problema.   
“Sì, lo vedo” commentò Oikawa “Dato che sei così aperto, perché non pensi anche al mio di cazzo?” fece, appoggiandogli una mano sulla testa e spingendolo verso il suo basso ventre.   
Iwaizumi riprese un po’ di colore e gli rivolse un sorrisetto sornione, prima di abbassare la testa e premere le labbra sul suo stomaco e iniziare a scendere lasciando dietro di sé una scia di saliva.   
Oikawa si era presentato nel primo pomeriggio al deposito di vagoni commerciali dove Iwaizumi, Matsukawa e Hanamaki erano intenti a fumare e vandalizzare un paio di carrozze in disuso, usando bombolette spray.   
Iwaizumi, con indosso una giacca di pelle borchiata, si era portato dietro una mazza da baseball con la quale si era premurato di far saltare la telecamera di sorveglianza del deposito. Oikawa sospettava che Hajime non avesse la più pallida idea di come si giocasse a baseball, ma se la portasse in giro solo per rompere cose a caso.   
Quando l’aveva visto comparire, Iwaizumi era sbiancato. Matsukawa e Hanamaki avevano alzato gli occhi dalla loro opera, vagamente incuriositi.   
“Sto sistemando il suo laptop: ci sono delle cose che dovrei modificare e vorrei chiederti un parere” spiegò.   
Indossava un paio di pantaloni con la piega in mezzo, un maglioncino verde lime con una toppa termoadesiva sul cuore, a forma di testa di alieno, e i soliti mocassini. Era vero che Iwaizumi, in giacca di pelle, anfibi e jeans strappati, lo considerasse un abbigliamento da sfigato, ma allo stesso tempo Oikawa vestito in quel modo gli piaceva molto.   
Si guardarono per qualche attimo, mentre Oikawa si avvicinava a lui e si appoggiava al vagone che stavano colorando. Iwaizumi, chinato, lo guardò dal basso “Non puoi fare da solo?” domandò. Il cuore aveva iniziato a battergli nel petto come se avesse appena fatto una corsa.   
D’un tratto si era sentito agitato, sapeva che Oikawa non aveva bisogno di alcun aiuto, Iwaizumi gli aveva solo chiesto di sostituire un paio di pezzi e Tooru sapeva esattamente cosa doveva fare.   
Avevano già fatto sesso parecchie volte, a casa di Oikawa, a casa di Iwaizumi, dietro la mensa, dentro un cespuglio al parco, ma tutte le volte che stava per succedere Iwaizumi sentiva che lo stomaco gli si contorceva. “No, ho davvero bisogno che tu venga, Iwa-chan”. Da dietro le spalle di Iwaizumi venne una risatina soffocata.   
Iwaizumi deglutì imbarazzato alla parola venga, anche se probabilmente quello di Tooru non era stato un doppio senso. “Non mi chiamare Iwa-chan” disse solo, cercando di sembrare perentorio. Oikawa gli fece un sorriso sornione e Hajime lasciò i suoi amici a lavorare, raccogliendo il proprio zaino e la mazza, per seguirlo.  
“Ma dimmi, qualcuno lo sa che nascondi i porno gay nella cartella Algebra?” aveva chiesto Oikawa, divertito, mentre si dirigevano verso casa sua. Iwaizumi fece una smorfia “Non voglio tenerli in mezzo agli altri porno” aveva commentato lui, a disagio.   
Oikawa non riusciva a decidere se trovare divertente o triste il fatto che Iwaizumi tenesse in bella vista sul desktop i porno che non gli piacevano, per essere sicuro che nessuno notasse gli altri.   
“E poi non mi aspettavo di trovare una compilation di MILF nella cartella Gattini” ridacchiò. L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo “Quelli li ho scaricati per Matsukawa” spiegò. Era vero.  
“Oh, a Matsun piacciono le tardone?” chiese Oikawa interessato. Iwaizumi scrollò le spalle, non si sentiva davvero di giudicare qualcuno per quello che lo faceva eccitare.   
Per quanto riguardava Hajime, sicuramente Oikawa lo faceva eccitare, con o senza occhiali. Tooru aprì la bocca e inarcò la schiena, sentendo la punta del proprio sesso che poggiava sul palato di Iwaizumi.   
Quando erano entrambi nudi, Iwaizumi si sentiva molto meno in imbarazzo rispetto a quando erano a scuola. Se avesse potuto forse se ne sarebbe andato in giro nudo.   
Probabilmente Tooru avrebbe avuto anche il coraggio di farlo. Tooru era molto più coraggioso di lui, per certi aspetti.   
Hajime aprì la bocca e passò la lingua piatta sul pene di Oikawa bagnato di saliva, senza smettere di muovere le dita dentro di lui. L’altra mano era salda a tenere la base del sesso, per fare in modo che non fosse abbandonato nemmeno un attimo. Continuava a massaggiare con movimenti piccoli ma decisi, nella parte dove la bocca non riusciva ad arrivare.   
Tooru chiuse gli occhi accaldato, sentendo una vampata bollente risalire il suo basso ventre. Un altro brivido lo percorse facendogli credere che sarebbe venuto a breve, quando Iwaizumi sfiorò di nuovo la sua prostata.   
“Iwa-chan” farfugliò, issandosi sul gomiti. Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi, ancora con la bocca attorno alla sua erezione. Tooru aveva l’aspetto di qualcuno che fosse appena uscito da un’asciugatrice. Un’asciugatrice, tutto sommato, abbastanza piacevole a giudicare dagli occhi lucidi, il rossore e le labbra arrossate. I capelli non erano più ordinati come li aveva visti Iwaizumi al deposito ferroviario e la fronte era imperlata da una leggera patina di sudore.   
Gli rifilò un ultima leccata, premurandosi di fare più rumore che poteva e lo guardò negli occhi prima di dire “Allora, me ne sono occupato abbastanza bene?”  
In un’altra situazione, anche se non lo pensava davvero, Oikawa si sarebbe premurato di dire che la prestazione di Iwaizumi aveva fatto schifo, ma non era colpa sua, dato che era nato così scemo da non capire la differenza tra Star Trek e Star Wars, non poteva essere neanche bravo a succhiare. In quel momento però riuscì a esalare solo un Sì piuttosto mesto.   
Tooru si girò un poco per recuperare il tubetto di lubrificante che teneva sotto il cuscino e se ne spremette un’ingente quantità sulla mano, prima di allungarsi verso Iwaizumi e afferrare il suo sesso senza tanti complimenti.   
Iwaizumi strinse le labbra per non emettere alcun gemito mentre Oikawa gli stringeva il pene con entrambe le mani.   
Non riuscì a tenerle serrate a lungo perché l’altro si spinse addosso a lui, costringendolo ad aprirle per accogliere la sua lingua. Il sesso rigido e umido di saliva premeva contro la sua coscia e il petto di Oikawa aderiva al suo. Oikawa aveva ripreso a masturbarlo, nella foga del bacio, e una delle due mani era andata ad appoggiarsi dietro al collo di Iwaizumi, per mantenerlo in posizione e impedirgli di ritrarsi dal bacio.   
Hajime sospirò, eccitato dalle carezze di Tooru e gli afferrò entrambe le natiche con le mani. Le strinse con le dita saggiandone la consistenza e se lo tirò addosso. Tooru non ebbe nulla da ridire sulla sua nuova posizione a cavalcioni di Iwaizumi e, per tutta risposta, si strofinò sulle sue cosce nude, facendo sfiorare i loro due sessi.   
Colto da un ennesimo brivido caldo, Hajime si sbilanciò in avanti e fece ricadere Oikawa sul letto con un tonfo. L’unica preoccupazione di Tooru fu quella di riavere subito le labbra di Iwaizumi addosso e gli circondò il collo con le braccia leccandogli le labbra lentamente a occhi chiusi, mentre l’altro gli faceva divaricare le gambe.  
Oikawa sentì la punta del pene di Iwaizumi premere contro i tuoi testicoli e poi sulla pelle tesa che li separava dal suo ano.   
“Iwa-chan non riesci neanche a fare centro” lo prese in giro Tooru, con voce flebile. “Stai zitto” biascicò l’altro, mentre gli mordicchiava la mandibola.   
Oikawa esalò un Oh e alzò le sopracciglia, quando la punta del sesso di Iwaizumi entrò in lui senza troppo impegno. Sentiva i muscoli tirare sotto sforzo. Era una sensazione agrodolce, non era ancora abbastanza rilassato da apprezzarlo appieno, ma non sentiva davvero dolore.   
Strizzò gli occhi seguendo il movimento del pene di Iwaizumi che lentamente entrava completamente dentro di lui, duro e caldo. Poteva sentire le proprie pareti stringersi intorno a lui e di riflesso si aggrappò con braccia e gambe al corpo di Iwaizumi.   
Hajime emise un suono inarticolato prima di farsi forza con le braccia e uscire da lui con un colpo di reni, per riaffondare completamente subito dopo.   
Oikawa ansimò e alzò un poco la testa per baciarlo, ma Iwaizumi fu più impetuoso e gli si spinse addosso rispedendolo sul cuscino.   
Gli morsicò e leccò le labbra voracemente, mentre le dita di Oikawa affondavano nei suoi capelli. Lo sentì stringere la presa fino quasi a far male, man mano che le spinte si facevano più veloci.   
“Alzami la gamba” ordinò, senza fiato. Iwaizumi lo fece senza lamentarsi e Oikawa gemette un Oh, sì dopo una spinta ben assestata. Iwaizumi si premurò di continuare facendo in modo di mantenere un’angolazione che gli permettesse di toccare il suo punto sensibile. Oikawa venne esalando un suono ridicolo che Iwaizumi avrebbe preso in giro, se non fosse stato impegnato a dimenarsi per giungere allo stesso risultato.   
Oikawa lo sentì mentre si agitava sopra e dentro di lui, era esausto ma appagato e il sesso di Iwaizumi che continuava a entrare e uscire da lui stuzzicando la sua prostata e i muscoli del suo sfintere, era piacevole anche se aveva appena avuto un orgasmo. Gli fece un sorriso che l’altro non riuscì a ricambiare, accaldato e concentrato, con le labbra dischiuse e umide. A Oikawa piaceva la faccia che Iwaizumi faceva quando veniva, avrebbe voluto guardarlo, ma l’altro gli strinse forte le spalle e si chinò in avanti, concludendo mordendogli la spalla e nascondendosi alla sua vista.   
Hajime appoggiò stancamente la testa al petto dell’altro, mentre il suo sesso si rilassava dentro a Tooru. Le lenzuola e il ventre di Oikawa erano un disastro umido composto da saliva, sperma e lubrificante, ma nessuno dei due pareva preoccuparsene.   
Iwaizumi chiuse gli occhi sentendo le dita dell’altro che affondavano nei suoi capelli, molto più dolcemente di qualche minuto prima, quando sembrava glieli volesse strappare.   
“Iwa-chan” proruppe deciso “credo che ora dovremmo fare una maratona di Star Trek per colmare le tue enormi lacune. Non ti posso perdonare certe cose solo perché ci sai fare quando sei in orizzontale”


End file.
